Fantasía
by May-danna
Summary: Sasuke es un joven estudiante, el cual ve la vida como la rutina de todos los días. Sin embargo siempre hay alguien que lo aleja de ella, una persona que ronda en su corazón y pensamientos.¿Quién es?


" º •

" º ·...· º " " º ·...· º " " º ·...· º " " º ·...· º " " º ·...· º "

Otro día más de clases. Donde los alumnos hacen todo por llegar rápido a los colegios, mientras yo, como si el tiempo girara solo entorno hacia mí, como si pudiera dominarlo a mi antojo. No me presiono ni abuso de él, para llegar como todos los días al mismo colegio, a la misma sala y al mismo banco; que espera mi llegada.

Entro al edificio con un paso tan seguro y prepotente que más de una suspira al verme, habla de mí al llegar y espera que sea su príncipe azul en un futuro, el cual no hallo cercano. Todo aquello me molesta, sin embargo mi aire es indiferente y una sonrisa cruza mi rostro... mi corazón tiene dueña, y aunque le digan amor platónico...yo sólo la espero.

El sonido que retumba por todo el edificio, daba el comienzo de clase y en la entrada todos los alumnos ingresaban a ella. Yo solo la escucho y no me mortifico, ya que soy puntal en todo y en mi pupitre espero; la primera clase, como también a ella.

Las puertas del salón se abren y todos en sus asientos, incluyéndome, saludamos al momento de verla entrar a la sala.

-Buenos días alumnos. ¡Asiento todos!-

Ella saluda y nosotros nos sentamos. En aquel momento yo sólo contemplo a mi amor platónico, y es que siempre en sus clases o en los pasillos me debo conformar con ello, el solo mirarla.

Hoy la veo más hermosa, usando un vestido celeste claro y chalequito blanca, que le da un toque de modestia y encanto. Con su cabello rubio tomado en dos coletas, que caen después con delicadeza por sus hombros; sus ojos color cielo, que desprenden aquel brillo que ilumina y entrega vida a su rostro; veosu piel tostada y aquellaspequeñas marquitas en las mejillas, que le dan un toque dulce e infantil.

La verdad, yo amo todo de ella...

Sus ojos son cielo, su sonrisa es brillante. Su voz es como…la de un ángel, para mis oídos y su cuerpo de Venus...

Le observo cada movimiento. Al entrar con un andar tranquilo, pararse frente a todos y escribir en aquella usada pizarra, luego moverse y caminar en torno a todos con delicadeza.

-...el arte en el Barroco, fue la revolución de lo clásico... –

¡No se como puedo poner atención a la clase con aquella Venus de la tentación al frente de mis ojos!

Sigue la lectura del libro de arte que leemos, y con cada silaba y vocal trato de crear las palabras que escucharía de ella, cuando la tuviera entre mis brazos, pidiendo por mis besos y suplicando mi amor para ella.

Aún en la lectura, hago creer que estoy interesada en ella, pero mis ojos la siguen a cado paso que da ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

-...Uchiha Sasuke, por favor siga el relato... -

Me pide dulcemente y me quedo pasmado, para no decir atontado al escuchar mi nombre de sus labios. Vuelvo mi vista al libro y trato de recordar por donde íbamos.

-Sí -digo, levantándome de mi asiento para continuar la lectura –Todo fue enfocado alrededor del Hombre individual, como una relación directa entre el artista y su cliente. El arte se hace entonces menos distante de las personas, solucionando el vacío cultural que solía guardar, encontrándose también nuevos enfoques de belleza que se revolucionan con las costumbres que se someten por parte de la Iglesia Cristiana. La Venusque se muestra y resplandece en belleza..._**"**__tú siempre lo has sido"..._la pureza..._"Es lo primero que vi en ti"_...y movimientos..."_tú mueves todo en mi, más es mi corazón"..._para poder adquirir más conocimientos que le servirían en futuro o el simple hecho de retratar y resaltar la imagen en su mayor expresión y sentimiento..."_sentimiento que te he entregué desde hace un tiempo y se solidifica cada día"_

-Muy bien Uchiha-kun, dejémoslo hasta ahí -

Dice con cierta alegría, mientras me mira a los ojos y los cierra, para después sonreírme. Aquello dura solo un instante, el cual lo he procesado, mientras que el sonido del término de clase hace presencia y todos se empiezan a retirar del salón.

Cuando todos ya se han ido, solo quedamos los dos, contemplándonos en un silencio que tardamos en reparar.

-¿Por qué te fuiste tan rápido? -me critica, acercándose un poco a mí -ni siquiera me dejaste despedirme.

-Te veías muy bien durmiendo y no quise despertarte -le digo con simpleza, mientras hace un lindo puchero -Además estando aquí siempre nos podemos ver -mostrándole aquella sonrisa de arrogante que le molesta en ocasiones.

-Baka –dijo girando su rostro y cruzando de brazos como una niña -Acuérdate que soy tu profesora aquí -me dice, observándome de reojo.-Y...deja de mirarme, que a veces pienso que nos descubrirán y... -no termina de criticar, ya que sus mejillas se han teñido de un rojo carmesí, el cual trata de tapar torpemente con sus manos.

-¿Qué culpa tengo yo? -le digo, ya cerca de ella, quitando las manos de su rostro, mientras veo que nadie nos vea -Deberías estar dichosa, porque amo todo de ti...dobe -sonrío, viendo que se ha puesto más roja para luego inflar sus mejillas, molesta por el apodo.

Acerco mis labios hacia los de ella, en un beso casto. Recuerdo con ello la primera vez que la besé, aún sabiendo que ella era inalcanzable, sin embargo me la jugué...Teniéndola ahora en mis brazos. Ella es mayor que mi por 6 años, sin embargo esos no nos importa a ninguno de los dos y eso me hace feliz, aunque poco se lo demuestre. Pero siendo este un secreto bajo llave.

Aquel sonido que nos rige el tiempo en este lugar, ahora nos anuncia de nuevo la separación.

Pasa el día volando, con nuevas obligaciones, entre otro que hacer. Llego a mi hogar agotado, que es un departamento de tres ambientes, me tiro en el sillón con una soda fría y miro un poco de televisión, pero al no ver nada de mi agrado la apago y tomando la mochila me dirijo a mi pieza a hacer mis tareas.

" º ·...· º " " º ·...· º " " º ·...· º " " º ·...· º " " º ·...· º "

Miro el reloj, es temprano. Estiro un poco la espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla, para seguir, pero el sonido de la puerta abrirse me da un lapsus de descanso.

Cuando me levanto y llego a la puerta, siento como ella se lanza a mis brazos sonriente, y agotada por el día.

-¿Qué formas de llegar son esas?-Le reprocho, haciendo que me vea a la cara, enfadada.

-¡No me hables así! -mirándome a los ojos -Hoy tuve suerte de salir más temprano. Te extrañe mucho. -dijo posando los labios en los míos, en un beso que profundizo de a poco, con pasión y ternura a la vez-Mm... -Gime entre mis labios, haciendo que nos separemos por falta de aire, para luego volver a besarnos.

-Naruko... -la pronuncio con sensualidad, eso hace que ella sienta más necesidad.

Teniéndola entre mis brazos, ya casi llegando a la cama, empiezo a lamer su cuello. Ella intenta desvestirme como lo hago yo con ella, mientras gime. Mis manos que se encuentran en su cintura, buscando el cierre para bajar aquel vestido que me incomoda, para luego buscar sus tirantes que bajo con sensualidad desde su hombro y llevar mis manos a sus voluptuosos pechos.

-Ah...Sasu... -Gime ante el contacto. Ella ya me tiene desvestido por el torso, mientras que yo ya la he dejado en ropa interior.

Nos besamos y ella me acerca a la cama, donde se separa y me pide que me recueste. Le hago caso y veo como en forma felina se acerca para besar mi ombligo que produce un suspiro de gusto en mí. Luego se acerca a mis pantalones para bajar la cremallera con sus dedos en forma delicada y después los toma del borde para bajarlos junto a mis bóxer, en cuanto subo mis caderas. Ella al ver mi miembro sonríe y sopla, creando corrientes eléctricas en mi espalda, luego con sus dedos empieza a masajearlo y besa mi punta...Esto es el cielo y quiero más.

-Naruko...amor cométela... -le pido y ella en un momento me hace creer que haría caso a mi orden, pero no es así, sonríe y empieza a lamerlo de arriba a bajo, creando algunos gemidos inaudibles -Naruko...sensei... -Se que aquello hace que se vuelva loca y ante mis demandas se lo traga de lleno, dando succiones que hacen que me retuerza en la cama -¡Ahh...eso...más! -exijo y ella obedece hasta que llego al clímax y derramo mi semilla en su boca -¡Sensei...!

-¡Ahgg...! -chilla al sentir mi esencia en su boca, la cual al momento se traga gustosa. -Avisa -Me reprocha llevándose sus dedos a la boca, mientras que con la otra mano me estruja los testículos.

-¡Ahh...! - Le miro un poco molesto por el apretón, mi rubia solo sonríe divertida.

-Lo siento, pero eres un niño malo Uchiha-kun -me dice en forma sensual para mis oídos. Luego la veo quitarse su sostén y lanzarlo lejos, dejándola con la ropa de antes. Ella me sonríe arrogante y sexy, mientras yo le pido con una mano que se acerque, para luego intercambiar posiciones. La beso y me voy abriendo paso desde su cuello, hasta el valle de sus pechos. Los masajeo y muerdo sus pezones hasta dejarlos duros. -Ahhh...Sasu-chan... – gime por mis caricias.

-Sensei... –pronuncio, mientras bajo y beso su ombligo, y una de mis mi manos pasa por debajo de sus bragas, para acariciar su intimidad con mis dedos. Subo la mirada y ella completamente roja y extasiada, gime mi nombre, enredando sus manos a las sabanas. Con la otra mano termino por quitarle las bragas, que al momento de no tenerla abre las piernas –Estás muy ansiosa sensei.

-Uchiha-kun... -me llama con sus voz extasiada de placer-termina tu tarea dattebayo…onegai…-mientras se lleva una de sus manos a su boca para retener los gemidos que salen al sentir como mis dedos le penetran de a poco, los cuales serán sustituido en pocos segundos por mi miembro.

-Claro que si sensei... -le digo en forma sensual y ronca cerca de su oreja. Al momento que quedé a su altura, abrí sus piernas para posicionarme entre ellas -Espero tener buena calificación por ello... -le entrego una sonrisa seductora. Ella me besa y sus manos se aferran a mi nuca y espalda.

Con mi miembro ya un tiempo pidiendo una segunda atención, acerco la punta hacia su entrada dilatada, haciéndola gemir.

-Sasuke no te detengas... -Me pide, acomodándose en la curvatura de mi cuello -te quiero, te quiero adentro... -sin esperar más empiezo adentrarme -¡Ahh...es tan grande!

-¡Ohh...y tú tan estrecha! - Ahora con sus piernas se envuelve hacia mi cintura y profundiza la estocada.

-¡Ahh...! muévete, onegai... -dice entre jadeos y yo le complazco, embistiendo una y otra vez, haciendo que nuestras voces convertidas en gemidos, se escuchen por toda la habitación -¡ahh...ahhh...más...Sasuke!

-¡Ohh...ahh...Na-naruko...! -la pronuncio complacido entre gemido.

Siempre, todos los días, luego de terminar las clases como profesora y alumno, este es nuestro lugar de refugio. Aquí es donde nos convertimos en amantes y adictos el uno al otro como pareja.

-¡Ahh...Sasuke...Ahh...dame duro...ahí! -Me pide y se lo entrego, conozco cada uno de sus lugares sensibles, lo que me hace sentir que ella es mía y de nadie más.

-¡Naruko...ahh...me vengo...! -Le aviso, ya que debo salir de ella, sin embargo detiene mi huida y me mira con ojos entre suplicantes y extasiados.

-Mm...Márcame... -me dice al oído en forma sensual, haciéndome flaquear en un intento de salir, donde al poco ya me encontraba debajo de ella.-Onegai...ah...dattebayo -se acerca y me besa.

Siento como sus labios se contraen en mi miembro, como suaves masajes a mi miembro, en un subí y baja más rápido de Naruko, quien estira su cuello hacia atrás. Yo aprovecho para acomodarme entre sus pechos y alcanzar el orgasmo junto a ella.

En un grito gutural por parte de los dos, sintiendo como mi semilla se derrama dentro de ella, levanto mi rostro y ella me sonríe con dulzura y juega con mis cabellos húmedos de sudor.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Le pregunto severo sin dejarle de ver a los ojos, mientras intento regularizar mi respiración junto a ella.

-Porque...te amo, y... -se sonroja levemente, apresando mi miembro dentro de ella, sacándome un quejido de sorpresa -Quiero tener un lazo permanente...entre nosotros.

-Te amo -Le digo con un tono de voz suave. De alguna forma me siento feliz y dichoso, escuchando como ríe por mi gesto.

No se que decir, oculto mi cara entre sus pechos y la abrazo con más fuerza.

" º ·...· º " " º ·...· º " " º ·...· º " " º ·...· º " " º ·...· º "

-¡Hey muchacho, Uchiha-kun!

No se donde me encuentro, no se que paso. Solo escucho una voz que me llama y en un sobresalto despierto al momento, percatándome que estaba en mi pupitre.

-¿Eh? -Pronuncio por la impresión -Fue...un sueño... -murmuro, para luego percatarme que esta ella a mi lado.

-Si, te quedaste dormido dattebayo.-me habla algo molesta. Yo solo la observo -Se que eres todo un genio, pero... ¿te parece muy aburrida mi materia?

Yo solo pestañeo y trato de acomodar mi compostura. _"Solo fue un sueño, ella..." _ pienso y recuerdos se me vienen a la cabeza, haciendo que me sonroje.

-Parece que no me piensas decir nada dattebayo... -la escucho y dirijo mi mirada hacia ella...la profesora, que se aleja hacia la puerta -Nos vemos Sasuke-kun -con una sonrisa en el rostro. Fue ahí que sentí algo y me levanté para dirigirme donde ella.

-¡Naruko-sensei! -le gritó desde la puerta y ella se detiene para mirarme.

-¿Sí?

Mi lengua se traba y pareciera que mi boca no piensa abrir para hablar. Odio que me suceda esto, quiero que mi sueño sea real. Tenerla en mis brazos, besarle, decir lo que siento en pocas palabras y hacerle el amor.

-Etto...yo...-Me observa cerca de las escaleras y agradezco no haya nadie, ya que aunque hay clases, mi curso tiene hora en el salón de música -Naruko-sensei...-le miro a los ojos, aquellos tan profundos como el cielo azul -Claro que me agradan las clases...solo que no dormí bien anoche y no pude no quedarme dormido.

Agacho mi cabeza, y mi orgullo no soporta mi flaqueza, la veo de reojo que sonríe y se acerca a mi. Mi cuerpo se tensa y siento como su respiración choca contra mi oreja ¿En que momento llegó a mi lado?

-Sasuke-kun...comprendo...

Después me dice unas cuantas palabras que hace que todo en mi se active y la vea a los ojos al separarse devuelta a su camino, hasta que se pierde por las escaleras. Sin embargo mi mente solo procesa sus palabras, hasta que de mis labios se forma una sonrisa.

Capaz un día aquel sueño sea real.

_"Perdona por no dejarte dormir. Tú también me gustas mucho dattebayo"_

_**Owari**_

(a ver…fue un sueño de Sasuke basado en lo que había pasado la noche anterior? O él soñó concreto y puntal con lo que había pasado el día anterior? Si es así que ahora le diga me gustas cuando antes le dijo te amo… ..U) (en verdad sasuke se declaro en el sueño, por que eso fue y nada más xD)


End file.
